The Calling
by WyattPotter
Summary: Paige receives a letter that starts off their new lives as teachers at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

The Calling

Chapter 1-The Letter

The Halliwells were all gathered in the junk filled, cluttered attic after an intense battle with a rather stubborn batch of demons. "You know what I just don't get?" said Paige, brushing hair out of her face, "Why there isn't a spell in there" she said pointing at the Book of Shadows "That'll wipe every stinking demon off the face of the planet". "Believe me hon, we've checked" said Piper. Just then an owl soared through the open window clutching a not. It dropped it at Paige's feet and soared back out the window. "What the hell?" said Phoebe, Paige bent down and picked up the note, it said "Paige Matthews, The Attic, 1237 Prescott Street" in thin, slanting handwriting. Paige knew what it was instantly, she opened it and read:

Paige, it is time

Paige went pale and almost collapsed. "Whoa honey, what's the matter?" asked Piper looking concerned, "I have to get to the school" said Paige, marching out the room.

"Paige what's going on?" asked Phoebe

Paige turned around to face Phoebe and simply said "It's a long story"


	2. Chapter 2

Paige marched down the stairs and into the foyer. She clicked her fingers and a door appeared in the center of the room. She walked up to it, knocked three times and it swung open. She walked through it, Piper and Phoebe followed silently. When she reached her office she picked up a microphone from her desk and said: "Will all students please make their way to the main hall".

"Paige, what is going on?" Phoebe asked again, sounding frustrated

"You'll find out in the assembly" Paige replyed

She marched out of the room and into the main hall where the students were congregating. She walked up to the front of the hall and signalled for the students to sit down, Piper and Phoebe stood behind Paige with the teachers.

"Ok, I have some good news and some bad news, the good news is that we're going to London to Hogwarts, the wizarding school. You've studied wizards in class, haven't you?"she said to the crowd. They all nodded their heads, Phoebe looked thoroughly excited.

"What's the bad news?" asked Piper looking worried, she had read about wizards in the book of shadows but she never met one in the flesh.

"The bad news is that the reason we are going to Hogwarts is because the Source has made an alliance with Lord Voldemort, who is the darkest wizard in the world so it you need to learn to defend yourself against Death Eaters whilst the wizards will learn how to defend themselves against Demons" Paige explained, looking forlorn.

Everybody, the sisters included, looked extremely excited.

"Alright lets get going then!" Paige shouted she raised her hands and everybody except the sisters were orbed out.

Paige turned to face her sisters "So? Whaddya think of London?"

"I say lets get going!" exclaimed Piper

Paige grabbed her sisters arms, grinning broadly, "To London!" she shouted.

They disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

WyattPotter: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, the next one wont be up til I would like to say thanks to TheSuperPurpleCow for submitting the first review and making it an good one. Enjoy the weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry its been a while I've been busy but here's the chapter, enjoy!

The sisters and students appeared in a small, cramped courtyard facing a brick wall. In front of the wall stood a man with waste length white hair, Paige walked up to the man, said something and then stood back.

"Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore, but you shall call me by my title, Professor Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry".

There was an excited murmur from the students at these words, evidently they had heard of Professor Dumbledore.

"In a few moments you shall step into Diagon Alley, the magical "Shopping Centre" as you may call it, and go to Madam Malkins to collect your school robes and then you will pick up your potion ingredients and a pet if you so wish, you can take either a cat, a toad or an owl".

Dumbledore then turned around, tapped a brick on the wall and stood back. Next moment an archway had appeared, revealing a long street packed with Hogwarts students collecting their things for school. Paige stepped forward and said "When you have collected your things, which are free, we shall all meet in the Leaky Cauldron, through that door" pointing at a door behind the crowd."Okay, off you go!"

The students hurried forward through the arch and into the shops. The sisters and Dumbledore stayed in the courtyard. "Well I really must be going, have to get back to Hogwarts to arrange for my students arriving, good bye." and with that Dumbledore turned on his heel and vanished.

"Ok what do we do now?" asked Piper

"We go in there for a cheeky drink I say" said Paige

They all went through the door and into a bright welcoming room, they went to the bar and ordered some Firewhisky and sat down. "Right I have some explaining to do" said Paige

"Yeah you do" said Phoebe

"Ok, basically, when I became Headmistress Professor Dumbledore visited me and explained that if The Source and Lord Voldemort ever made an alliance our two schools would merge, blah, blah,blah. So the students at Hogwarts will all recieve powers to defend themselves, these powers will disappear when Voldemort and The Source are both dead, so we are going to be teachers. I will teach them how to use their powers to defend themselves, Phoebe you will teach them how to write vanquishing spells and how to use them and Piper, you will teach them potions."Paige smiled, Piper and Phoebe sat there wide-eyed, staring at Paige

"So we have just had the responsibility of teaching a load of teenagers, how to be a Wiccan dumped on us." said Piper

"Yep" said Paige, still smiling

"And we have to do it" said Phoebe

"Yep" said Paige, practically grinning now.

Piper looked like she was about say something but just then the students came into the Leaky Cauldron, carrying robes, pets and ingredients.

"Okay we have 15 minutes until the train leaves so lets go!" and with that they all orbed out.

AN: The next chap wont be for a while cos im off on my hols!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: im super sorry its been AGES since the last chapter i kinda went on strike from writing cos no one was readin this story but i figured what the hell some ppl do and they love it so heres the chapter: ENJOY!

The Sisters and the students appeared on a train platform where a beautiful scarlet steam engine was waiting for the last of the students to board.

"Quickly get on!" shouted paige over the trains whistle, everyone clambered on and scattered to find a compartment

"Don't forget to change into your robes!" Paige shouted at the students retreating backs

"Speaking of which" she said turning to Phoebe and Piper "Robes!" she shouted holding out her hands where three sets of robes appeared one red, one blue, and one green

"Paige these are beautiful!" exclaimed Phoebe taking the green robes

"Paige, where did you get these?" asked Piper, taking the red

"A gift from Professor Dumbledore" explained Paige "Come on lets find a compartment"

They set off down the hall and eventually found an empty compartment. They went in and slipped into their robes and sat down.

"Oh My God" said Phoebe

"What?" asked Piper, looking concerned

"What about all our stuff?" asked Phoebe looking worried

"All of our stuff and the students are already at the castle, including the Book of Shadows" explained Paige

"Castle?" asked Piper but just then three students one ginger, one with big bushy hair clutching a cat and one wearing round glasses, carrying an owl. Who all looked about 15, entered.

"Do you mind if we join you? everywhere else is full" said the boy in glasses

"Sure come in" said Phoebe

They entered and sat down

"This is Ron" said the boy in glasses pointing at the ginger boy who smiled sheepishly

"This is Hermione and I'm..."

"Harry Potter" finished Piper

"How did you know that?" said Paige and Harry at the same time

"He's in the Book of Shadows" Piper explained

"The Book of what?" asked Harry, confused

"The Book of Shadows, it's the Charmed Ones sacred book... you are the Charmed Ones aren't you?" said Hermione

"Yes we are... how did you know that?" asked Phoebe

"I've read about you and Dumbledore told all the prefect in their letters that you would be merging with us" explained Hermione

2 hours later...

"Look we're nearly at the castle" said Hermione

They all gazed out the window up at the castle looking awed.

AN: Hope you enjoyed that I promise that I will post more chapters more often from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey heres the next chapter and a new character is introduced in this chapter and i dont know if you'll like her... i mean "it" *mumbles* filthy toad...

Dumbledore stood and the entire hall fell silent

"Now before I send you off for a good nights sleep I have an announcement" said Dumbledore

"This year "The Source of all Evil" has decided to launch an attack on us wizards"

There was a wave of muttering across the hall and a "pffttt" from somewhere behind Dumbledore

"And we will have guests staying with us...Witches"

There were gasps at these words

"Now since "The Source" is a demon and has an army of demons you need to protect yourselves against their magic, so to defend yourselves you will all recieve Wiccan powers"

Dumbledore withdrew from his pockets a pure white box. "Brace yourselves" and he opened it and hundreds of tiny white balls of light flew out of the box and hit every one of the students.

"Are you sure that giving a bunch of teenagers powers is a good idea?" came a voice from the back of the hall.

Everybody turned and looked. The sisters and the students had just entered the hall.

The Sisters marched up to the podium where Dumbledore was stood and the students sat down at Gryffindor table.

Paige turned to look at the students whilst Dumbledore, Piper and Phoebe sat down at the teachers table.

"Hi everyone ummm I'm Paige Matthews and these are my sisters Piper and Phoebe and...ummm... well we're witches and we're gonna teach you how to use your powers. I'll will teach you to use your powers Piper will tech you potions and Phoebe will teach you spells, now..."

She was interrupted by a high pitched, girly *ahem*


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok, ok I know I promised that I was gonna commit to this story and I really haven't so I'm not gonna promise anything that I don't know I can deliver but I've got alot of time on my hands now (6 and a half hours of pure boredom!) since I got a really bad cold and I'm off school and I desperately need something to do. (Daytime TV in the UK really is crap!) Anyway here's the long awaited

6!

"... ought to be prohibited" The woman finished with a giggle. She sat back down at her seat and gestured for Paige to continue.

"Well thank you, Professor...?" Paige asked, astounded at the womans boldness

"Umbridge" she responded sweetly

"Thank you that was very...moving" Paige finished uncertainly

"What the bloody hell did all that mean?" Ron asked Hermione, dumbfounded

"It means the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts" responded Hermione seriously.

"Sooooo where we sleeping?" Phoebe asked Paige, smiling sarcastically as everyone filed out of the great hall

"No idea" Paige answered

Phoebe's smile vanished.

"Ah, girls" came a voice from behind Paige

She turned and saw Dumbledore smiling at them

"I'll show you where you're sleeping now" he said, still smiling

Dumbledore led the sisters to a corridor on the third floor which contained all the charms classrooms and right at the end a pair of double doors

"Oh my..." Phoebe said, stunned

"Is that?..." Piper said just as gobsmacked

"It is" Paige said, completely shocked

In front of them, set into the wall were the front doors to the manor.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alright I'm off school again and there's a strike tommorrow so I'm not at school for another 24 hours so I got alot of freetime and I'm gonna use em to write some chapters for you guys, enjoy!

"I think you'll find your accomodation comfortable" Dumbledore said, smiling

The sisters all looked gobsmacked at the magic that was at work at Hogwarts.

"Is it... is it..." Phoebe stuttered

"The manor?" Dumbledore said "Of course"

Piper stepped up to the door, grabbed the handle and pushed. It didn't budge.

"Ummmm... it's locked" Piper said

"Well it's your house you should have the key" Dumbledore said, still smiling

"...Crap" Paige muttered

Dumbledore glanced at Paige, staring over his spectacles

"Sorry professor" Paige apologised "But I... ummm... I..."

"Paige..." Piper said starting to move slowly towards her, threateningly

"I forgot the keys" Paige muttered

"Paige, did you lock the door?" Phoebe asked, staring her in the eye

"No" Paige said looking at the floor

"PAIGE FOR GODS SAKE HAVE YOU LEARNT NOTHING ABOUT THE LIFE WE LEAD?" Piper screamed. "THERE COULD BE DEMONS CREEPING ROUND THE HOUSE AS WE - "

She stopped dead and stared at Dumbledore, who had moved to the door, pointed his wand at the keyhole and muttered: "Alohomora" and the door swung open.

Piper stared at him, blinked and collapsed, Phoebe caught her just before she hit the ground.

"I guess it got too much for her" Phoebe said "Alright pregnant lady comin through!" She said playfully.

Her and Paige entered the manor and Paige noticed the keys on the table, where she left them.

"Miss Halliwell, should you or your sister wish to return to San Francisco, simply insert the key into the door and turn it once clockwise and you shall open the door to Prescott Street, then to return here simply turn it anti-clockwise" Dumbledore explained to Phoebe

"Ok, well that's handy" Phoebe said "Thank you, professor"

"You should rest, your first classes are tomorrow morning for all three of you" Dumbledore said "Miss Halliwell you will be working with Professor Flitwick in the classroom down the corridor, Mrs Wyatt shall be working Professor Snape in the dungeons and Miss Matthews shall be working with Professor Umbridge in the defence against the dark arts classroom on the 5th floor, goodnight" he said starting to move down the corridor

"Professor?" Paige said

"Miss Matthews?" he replied

"ummm... we don't know where any of those places are" she said

"Don't worry, I'll send some escorts to show you each to your classrooms, goodnight" he said and strolled away down the corridor

AN: I realised whilst writing that, that I FORGOT LEO! he'll be in the next chapter I think. btw the next 3 chapters are gonna be one chapter for each sister teaching and I'm going to alternate the classes between the teaching sisters point of view and Harry's point of view and also soon I'm goona start alternating whole chapters between the sisters and Harry's points of view as this story takes place during Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts and I faithfully promise that there are gonna be 3 sequels to this story. Each story is gonna take place during different books in the harry potter series. So the next story is gonna take place during the half blood prince storyline and its going to slip right into the plot so its basically rewriting the books but adding in the sisters. I'm splitting the 7th into 2 halves like they did the films and... I dont have a clue what the hell im gonna call them so submit your ideas either in the reviews or by PM'ing me. I want the names to be similiar to "The Calling" so i want them to be called something like "The Whisper" then "The Mutter part 1", "The Mutter part 2" thats just and idea though. Please I seriously need your input on this cos im really stuck. Jesus H Christ on a bike, thats a mouthful.

P.S. Yeah I know I never mentioned Piper being pregnant I just realised how hormonal I was making her seem so now she's preganant with Chris.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper woke up the next morning on the couch, draped in blankets. She sat up and shouted

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe came in from the kitchen

"You OK?" she asked

"No, I feel like crap"

"Well I think you need a pick-me-up" Phoebe said, holding out a glass with a scotch-coloured liquid in it

"Phoebe its 7 AM and I'm pregnant for gods sake"

"Don't worry, it's firewhisky. No alchohol in it at all" Phoebe reassured her

"Firewhisky? what's- Oh god it wasn't a dream was it?" Piper said, realising where they were

"No, sorry sweetie"

Piper groaned. Then she noticed 3 ghostly figures in the hallway, realising what they were she screamed

"HOLY SH-"

"Piper, we're in a school remember" Phoebe said calmly

"BUT THERE ARE 3 FREAKIN' GHOSTS IN MY HALLWAY!" Piper shouted

The ghosts all turned to look at her. One was quite large and very merry looking, the other quite pompous with long curly hair and the other smiled happily then pulled his head half off. Piper saw this and passed out again

"Piperrrrrr..." Phoebe groaned

Paige, hearing Piper's yelling, came down to see what was going on

"Phoebe, what happ- Oh my God"

"I know there are 3 ghosts in the hallway"

"Just because we're dead doesn't mean we're deaf" said the ghost who had pulled his head off pompously.

"Sorry, we're not used to... ummmm... friendly ghosts" Phoebe explained


	9. Chapter 9

Paige followed "The Bloody Baron" (The ghosts had introduced themselves) down a corridor on the fifth floor to her first class. When they reached the classroom Paige said goodbye to her escort and entered. The students were all laughing and chatting but when Paige entered they all fell silent. Paige recognised Harry, Ron and Hermione who were all sat at the front of the classroom.

"Morning" Paige said

"Morning" the class replied

Paige walked up to the front of the classroom and scanned the room for trouble makers. She noticed 3 paticular students the back of the room who had kept talking when she entered. Two were of a large build and looked quite dim while the other had white blonde hair and a pompous expression. She checked the seating plan she had on a piece of parchment on the desk in front of her. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy. She reminded herself to keep an eye on them.

"My name's Professor Matthews and I'm going to be teaching you how to use your new powers. I'll be sharing you with Professor Umbridge whom you'll have twice a week and me once, any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand

"Yes?"

"Professor, none of us know what our powers are" she explained

"I was getting to that. One at a time I'm going to call you up to the front and I'm going to test to see what your powers are" Paige explained

"Susan Bones"

A hufflepuff girl with an anxious expression on her face walked up to Paige

"Ok sweetie, close your eyes and hold out your hands"

She did this and Paige withdrew from her pockets a golden amulet with an emerald set into the plate hanging off the chain and placed it in the girls hands. The amulet rose and flung itself out of the girls hands. Paige caught it and said:

"Telekinesis"

She continued to read out names

"I wonder what our powers will be" Hermione said to Ron and Harry

"I hope I get something decent" Ron grumbled

"Whatever you get will be a blessing Ronald" Hermione said sternly

"I bet Harry gets something cool"

"You'll get sommat decent" Harry reassured him

By the end of the lesson everyone knew what their powers were and how to control them.

Hermione got the power to breathe ice

Ron got the power to shapeshift into other people and shapeshift specific parts of his body into different objects

And Harry got the power to evaporate, he can turn to smoke, become invisible and untouchable.


	10. Chapter 10

Piper entered the gloomy dungeon classroom and looked around. She was disgusted by what she saw. There were shelves with containers holding horrible disgusting looking things that Piper had never seen in her time as a witch. The room was painted a horrible black with strange golden runes painted above the door way and cupboards, it also had a distinctive smell that no matter how much room spray she used she knew she could never get rid of.

"Alright kiddies lets learn potions!" Piper said cheerfully...no one responded

"Was hoping for a little more enthusisasm there" she said

"I'll be as enthusiastic as you like if you give us a twirl!" Said Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle made pathetic attempts at laughing like a normal person

"Watch it you. You really don't wanna get on my bad side mister" Piper retorted

"Oh really? Your too hot to be a threat" He said before wolf whistling

"Oh you like hot? Is this hot enough for ya?" Piper said before blasting a jar behind Malfoy causing a fireball which she managed to freeze before it hurt anyone

The whole class looked amazed, including Malfoy and his cronies

"Like I said don't get on my bad side" Piper smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Phoebe entered the classroom and walked up to the desk at the front. It was a fairly large classrrom with high windows and a fire burning at the opposite side of the room. It felt homely and Phoebe knew she was going to enjoy teaching here.

"Morning everyone" She said cheerfully

"Morning Professor" They said back. Malfoy looked like he was going to say something, but quickly reminded himself of what happened with Piper.

"OK so you all know what your powers are right?" Phoebe asked the room

"Yes Professor" said Hermione

Phoebe smiled at her, Harry and Ron.

"OK so aswell as being able to fight with your powers you can cast spells with them aswell. Thes can be vanquishing spells or just your standard 'Turn-your-worst-enemy-into-a-frog' spell."

The room sparked with intrest at this.

"That could be handy" Said Ron to Hermione and Harry, glancing at Malfoy.

"Ron we were given these powers to defend ourselves not to abuse them on other people" Said Hermione

"Yeah but-"

"Ron pay attention please, this is important" Phoebe interrupted, before continuing to explain how to write a vanquishing spell

"OK everyone get that? Good now, Hermione is there anything in here we could practice the spells on?" Phoebe asked

"Yes, Profeesor Flitwick keeps some training dummies in the back"

"Good, let's get started then!"


	12. Chapter 12

The sisters sat at the teachers table for dinner that night. They couldn't believe how mush food there was.

"This stuff's really good!" Said Phoebe "You know, even though it's been cooked in a castle that's like hundreds of years old and has been handled by grubby elves..."

"Mmmmhhhmmmm" Grunted Piper through her full mouth

"God Piper don't you have any manners?" Said Paige, clearly disgusted

"Hey I'm preganant it's allowed" she retorted

After dinner as the sisters were leaving the great hall they saw McGonagall and Umbridge arguing on the stairs

"...with your medieval methods!" McGonagall said, looking down her nose at Umbridge

"To critiscise my teaching is critiscising the Ministry, and by extension the Minister himself." Retorted Umbridge pompously

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared...Cornelius will want to take immediate action"

"What's up with that Umbridge woman?" said Phoebe

The sister were gathered in the kitchen at the manor discussing their first few days at Hogwarts.

"I dunno, she ran into me this morning...I swear to god she muttered 'Filthy half' something.." said Paige

"P3" said Piper randomly

"What" asked Paige, confused

"P3 and Phoebe's column, we have jobs Paige!" she exclaimed

"It's OK sweety, I'm emailing my columns in and we phoned P3 and told them you'd gone on maternity leave" said Phoebe

"What if I want to go to work" She retorted

"Ummmmm...Paige?"

"You're at work" Paige said

"ARGGHH LEO!" Piper shouted

Leo orbed in behind Paige

"What's up?" Said Leo

"Will you please talk some sense into these two?" she said exasperated "I want to go to work!"

"Look Piper I know you love P3 and you want to help out but you're pregnant and you have much bigger responsibilities now" said Leo calmly

"Hmmmm"


	13. Chapter 13

Paige was walking down the corridor, on her to the great hall for lunch, when she had her first run in with Professor Umbridge.

"Hi Dolores" Paige said chirpily

"Professor Umbridge if you don't mind" she said pompously

"I was just trying to be nice" Paige responded

"Yes well I don't take kindly to half breeds, so don't" she said, getting red in the face now

"Half breeds? How dare you!" Paige said angrily

"You're an animal you shouldn't be allowed to teach!"

"I'm not an animal I'm half witch half whitelighter!" Paige was getting really angry now

"You're an abomination! I'll make sure you're removed from this school!"

"I'm above you, you can't do anything!"

"I have the Minister's backing!"

"I have Dumbledore's backing!"

"Well Dumbledore might not be around much longer" she said, a smile playing on her face

"What do you mean?" Paige asked, confused but Umbridge had already pottered off...


	14. Chapter 14

Paige was pacing up and down on the seventh floor corridor, muttering to herself:

"Gotta find a way to get back at Umbridge"

She repeated this multiple times and turned around. She noticed a door that she swore wasn't there before. She walked up to it and tentatively opened it. She was amazed at what she saw.

"Professor Matthews!" Said Hermione, shocked

"What the hell!" Said Paige, confused. Inside was a room with long pillars and walls that were lined with bookshelves, at least twenty students all stood in pairs practiscing disarming each other. "What the hell are you all doing in here...why are you duelling?"

Harry told the students to carry on and explained to Paige about the Room of Requirement and the DA and how they weren't learning anything in lesson and that they needed to learn to defend themselves, so Harry was teaching them.

"That's amazing" Said Paige, dumbfound.

"So you won't tell?" Asked Ron nervously

"Course not, anything to wipe the smile off that old toads face" Said Paige, grinning like a child

Harry gave a sigh of relief.

"You could help out if you like?" He asked

"Sure, I'll teach them more about demons, just let me go get the Book of Shadows. I'll bring Piper and Phoebe along to"

"OK, you remember how to get back in?" Harry asked

"Yeah, just walk up and down and say I need a way to get back at Umbridge"

She walked out the doors and ran down the corridor

"Well this should be intresting" Said Ron

"Yeah, I'd love to learn more about demons" Said Hermione

"I just hope all this is worth it in the end" Said Harry, morbidly.


	15. Chapter 15

The sisters were with Harry and the rest of the DA in the Room of Requirement. Harry was teaching the Patronus Charm, the sisters were amazed at how good he was at defence against the dark arts.

"You're a really good teacher Harry" Phoebe told him

"I wish I could get a class as enthusiastic as you do. All my class wanna know is how I 'make things go BOOM!' " Said Piper

"They're only as enthusiastic as they are because they know it'll show up Umbridge" Harry said "But its a good motivation"

Suddenly the light flickered and the chandelier shook along with a loud BOOM

"What the hell was-" Piper stopped suddenly and stared at the wall where the door should be. Instead there was a large hole. Piper walked towards it cautiously and peered through it. On the other side was Umbridge with her Inquisitorial Sqaud

"I'll make short work of this" She said with a smug look on her face "Bombarda Maxima"

The wall was blown apart. Piper and Hermione screamed but Piper froze the rubble hurtling towards the DA before it hurt anyone. Umbridge walked towards Piper and made to grab her but she jerked her arm away and slapped Umbridge across the cheek

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU COULD HAVE JUST KILLED HALF THESE KIDS!" She screamed

Umbridge look shocked then furious

"Seize them!" She shouted

"I don't think so!" Paige roared "WANDS!" She called, but nothing happened

"Stupid half breed, you can't summon our wands" Umbridge said smugly. She flicked her wand and Paige flew backwards into the wall and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"MY SISTER IS NOT A HALF BREED!" Phoebe ran at Umbridge and jumped into a fly kick but Umbridge swatted her aside with her wand. Phoebe fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Nobody. Hurts. My. Sisters." Piper said, shaking with fury.

She blasted Umbridge but she deflected it and shot a jinx at Piper. She froze it midair and blew it up, knocking them both to the ground Umbridge sat up, looking dazed and tied up the three unconscious sisters...


	16. Chapter 16

The Sisters awoke in Dumbledores office with Umbridge, Fudge, Dumbledore, Harry, an elder and two wizards the sisters didn't know. The Elder had healed the sisters and Umbridges wounds.

"The only reason you're not back in San Francisco, ladies, is because you're a liability." Said the elder

"They are not a liability I demand that they are removed from this school immediately!" Said Fudge furiously

"They will remain at this school until both Lord Voldemort and The Source are both dead" Responded the elder, quite calmly

"He is not back!" Fudge shouted, going red in the face

"He is, and the sooner you accept that, Cornelius, the sooner the sisters can return to San Francisco. That is what you want, is it not?" Dumbledore said

Fudge just grumbled at that.

"There still the matter of why they were there in the first place. Perhaps Mr Potter would care to explain" Umbridge was looking very smug. Barring the red handmark on the side of her face

"You've got no proof he was doing anything illegal." Paige said defensively

"Well I've got this" She pulled a piece of parchment out of her pink handbag and handed it to Paige

"As you can see it quite clearly says 'Dumbledore's Army', this is proof that Dumbledore has been planning an uprising against the Ministry" Umbridge was looking very smug now

"NO it was me, I arranged it all, it was my idea not Dumbledores!" Harry shouted

"Thank you for trying to defend me Harry, but the parchment clearly says Dumbledore's Army, not Potters" Dumbledore said calmly

"Kingsley, you are to escort Dumbledore, to Azkaban" Fudge said

"Ah, you seem to be under the illusion that I will, what's the phrase, come quietly? Well I can tell you that I have no intention of going to Azkaban"

Suddenly Fawkes swooped down from his perch and Dumbledore caught his legs and disappeared in a swirl of flames. Fudge and Umbridge were furious but Kingsley looked amused

"You may not like him, Minister, but you gotta admit, Dumbledore's got _style_"


	17. Chapter 17

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all very distant towards the sisters from then on, even Hermione was less involved in the sisters lessons.

"Do you think they blame us?" Paige asked at dinner

"No, Hermione said they all admired us for what we did it's just the fact that they can't carry on that upsets them" Replied Phoebe

The next day another one of Umbridges decrees went out. The sisters and all the students gathered in front of it and read it, furious at what it said:

**Professor Dolores Umbridge will replace Albus Dumbledore as Headteacher of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The sister looked at each other and Phoebe immediately went to find Harry.

They found him exiting Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry! Have you heard!" Phoebe asked, exasperated

"Heard what?" He asked, worried

"It's Umbridge, she's replaced Dumbledore!"

The next few weeks were HELL

Umbridge had leeached all the fun out of Hogwarts and turned into a prison. She'd installed speakers to make announcements with, and she'd stopped the students going outside whenever they wanted. Things continued to get worse until, finally, Paige snapped.

She marched to Umbridge's office and marched straight in and found Umbridges Inquisitorial Squad holding members of the DA hostage.

"What the hell is going on here? Let them go!" Paige said, furiously.

"I'm afraid we can't do that _Professor_, Headmistresses orders" Malfoy smirked

"I am Headmistress, now let them go!"

"You're not our Headmistress" Malfoy sneered

Paige noticed Ron flash some purple sweets at her Paige immediately recognised them and understood what he wanted her to do.

She pretended to look mad and said "Fine!" And turned to leave. As she turned she muttered "Puking Pastilles"

She turned around and said "Oh your _Headmistress_ told me to give you these for all your hard work" She held out the Puking Pastilles and smirked as one by one they dropped their hostages and ran to the bathroom...


	18. Chapter 18

"Ron that was genius!" Paige praised Ron

"Thanks, when you have Fred and George for older brothers you pick up a few things"

"Where's Harry and Hermione?" Paige asked

"They went with Umbridge, Hermione kept going on about some secret weapon in the forbidden forest"

"Crap OK everyone get hold of me-NOT THERE NEVILLE!" She shouted at a very embarassed looking Neville

"Sorry Professor I didnt-"

"Just take my hand!"

They all grabbed Paige and she orbed them to just outside the forbidden forest. Harry and Hermione came running out of the forbidden forest

"Wheres Umbridge?" Paige asked Hermione

"Ummm"

"The centaurs didn't like how she felt about half breed" Harry said, a grin playing on his face

"I should punish you for harming a teacher but I'm not sure she really classes" Said Paige

"I'm going to the ministry" Harry said out of the blue

"What why?! It's too dangerous!" Exclaimed Paige

"He has my godfather! I can't just leave him!"

"OK well if your going I'm going and so are my sisters we'll be more powerful together I mean the Power of Three and the Boy who Lived?! No-ones gonna wanna go up against us"

"I can't argue with that I suppose"

"Well we're going to!" Exclaimed Hermione

"NO!" Paige and Harry both said at the same time

"Look we're all in this together, we're all in the DA" Said Neville

Paige and Harry looked at each other

"Fine but if it gets out that I took kids willingly on a suicide mission, regardless of the current situation I'll be hung" Paige said, half-joking

"OK but how we gonna get there?" Harry asked

"We fly of course" Said Luna


	19. Chapter 19

Right it's been aaagges since the last chapter, I know. I sorta stopped wanting to write but I recently logged back on and was reading some reviews for The Calling and I realised how much people love this story, so I'm going on a writing kick just for you. Enjoy!

The DA and the sisters landed in a deserted alley somewhere in London.

"Harry, where are we?" Asked Paige

"At the guest entrance to the Ministry of Magic" Harry explained

"OK...well where is it?" Piper asked, confused

"Right there" Harry pointed at an extremely battered and broken old phonebox

"THAT thing?" Phoebe asked, wondering how the hell they were all gonna get inside

"Yeah come on, get inside"

"They all crammed inside and Harry strained to dial a number into the phone. After a moment the phonebox started to descend, plunging them all into pitch darkness until they emerged a second later, into a brightly lit hallway with a strange fountain in the center.

"OK everyone, follow me."

They all ran by the fountain, down a corridor and into another lift. After a moment they arrived at the bottom floor.

"Jesus you people are weird. What kind of elevator was that?!" Phoebe exclaimed

"Harry ignored and ran to the end of the corridor to a strange looking door.

"This is it."

They all piled through the door and emerged in a huge room with shelf after shelf of strange looking crystal balls. Harry immediately marched down the center, his wand lit, muttering to himself until finally:

"He should be here" Harry shouted to the others, confused

The others ran down the corridor towards him and looked around

"Harry I told you he was tricking you, now come on let's-" Hermione was cut short by Neville:

"Harry, this one's got your name on it"

Everyone gathered round the ball, which had started to make strange sounds. Harry walked forward and picked it up curiously.

"What the hell was that?!" Harry exclaimed, confused

"What was what sweetie?" Phoebe asked, concerned

"That was the prophecy. Now hand it over" Came a droning voice from behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hand it over" Lucius snarled

""Don't give it to him Harry" Neville said courageously

"Why? What is it?" Harry asked, cautiously backing away

"A prophecy and that's all you need to know" Came a voice from behind Malfoy

A tall woman with long, dark hair and sunken eyes walked forward

"You" Neville said half terrified, half furious

"Well if it isn't ickle baby Longbottom" Bellatrix sneered mockingly

Neville lunged forward but Hermione caught him and whispered "Not yet"

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with that orb...thing?!" Piper demanded

Bellatrix hissed "Filthy witch"

Phoebe drew back her fist but Paige grabbed it and whispered "Don't, they might kill one of the kids"

"It's not an orb it's a prophecy predicting-"

"-how only one of us can live, I've heard it" Harry finished

"What who's the other one, what?!" Phoebe asked, confused

"Long story" Harry replied

"Enough chit chat, hand over the prophecy, NOW" Lucius snarled

"I've waited 15 years for this" Harry said quietly

"Tt, I know" Said Lucius with fake sympathy

"I guess I'll just have to wait a little longer, NOW!" And with that they simultaneously shouted "Stupefy!" And ran

Instantly 3 other Death Eaters were after them aswell as Lucius and Bellatrix who was cackling and shouting after them

A Death Eater caught up with the sisters and shot a spell at Phoebe who used her empathy to deviate it back at him, killing him. Another Death Eater shrouded in smoke swarmed round the sisters, confusing them. Paige managed to grab Phoebe and Piper and orbed out of the smoke, knocking a prophecy off a shelf that hit the Death Eater and knocked him out. Paige, Piper and Phoebe landed and continued to run towards the door now merelt feet from them. The final Death Eater caught up and managed to grab Piper's leg and pull her to the floor.

"PIPER!" Phoebe screamed

"GO!" She screamed back, kicking the Death Eater in the face "NOW!"

Piper blasted Phoebe and Paige through the door after the DA, screaming "PIPER!" as they fell.


	21. Chapter 22

They landed, guarded by Paige's orbs, in the midst of a huge battle. Harry and Sirius were duelling Lucius and another Death Eater in front of a huge stone arch and jets of black and white smoke shot around the room as The Order battled with the Death Eaters.

"Piper! We can't just leave her!" Phoebe shouted above the noise of the battle

"She'd kill us if we tried to save her! Look we have to-" Paige was cut off by 3 demons shimmering in and throwing an energy ball at Harry. He didn't even see it until Paige deviated it back at the demon, vanquishing him. The other 2 turned to face them but one was hit by one of The Order and vanquished. The final demon ran at Phoebe and jumped into a fly kick which she countered by levitating and grabbing the demon and throwing him to the floor. She landed and tried to grab the demon by the sides of his head but was stopped by two tiny electrical bolts shooting out of her hands and hitting the temples of the demon, vanquishing him.

"What the hell was that?!" Paige exclaimed

"I dunno...I...it doesn't matter we have to help the ki-" She was interrupted by a very loud

"NO!"

They turned to see Harry running at Bellatrix who ran out of the room and into the atrium, followed by a very loud bang and "FILTHY WITCH!"

Paige and Phoebe fled the battle, ran after them and found Bellatrix in a heap on the floor with Piper and Harry stood over her. Harry was pointing his wand at her, panting.

"You know the spell Harry" Came a disembodied voice

Harry cringed and a face appeared over his shoulder

"Say it"

Harry span round and was flung sideways by Voldemort, Bellatrix made a break for it, slid into a fireplace and disappeared.

"Well if it isn't my favourite witches" Came another voice

"Oh for the love of-" Piper stopped dead when The Source grabbed Paige and held a fireball unervingly close to the side of her face

"Keep them busy whilst I deal with the boy" Voldemort hissed at him

"You shouldn't have come here tonight Tom" Came another voice from behind Piper

Voldemort turned to face Dumbledore


	22. Chapter 23

Piper froze The Source's fireball and hit him with an explosion which sent him flying across the room. She then turned to see Paige run at Voldemort who was locked in combat with Dumbledore. She shrouded herself with orbs and leaped at him but was repelled by Dumbledore who was also holding back Harry.

The Source stood up and shimmered behind Phoebe who reached behind both of her shoulders and lined up her palms with his temples.

Two small electrical bolts shot out of her hands and knocked The Source clean out.

The sisters turned to see Voldemort lying over Harry's unconscious body as Dumbledore looked on, helpless.

Piper snook up behind Voldemort, who was speaking in hisses and moans, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, confused, and was punched square in the face by a furious Piper.

"Thats how we do things in San Francisco!" She yelled, but the hunched over Voldemort had already stood back up and was staring into the eyes of Cornelius Fudge.

He span round and slapped Piper, hard, and apparated out instantly. Paige turned and noticed the Source had also vanished.

Whilst The Minister and Dumbledore busied themselves looking after Harry, the sisters looked on.

"Pretty eventful first year, huh?" Phoebe said half-laughing

Piper turned and said: "This is only the start"

That's it! That is the end of The Calling, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. You can expect a sequel VERY soon as I'm not going to put a month gap between the penultimate chapter and the last one and then wait another 3 months before writing a sequel...

Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you reading the next in the series!

Ciao!


	23. The story continues

OK people the first chapter of "The Enchanting" (the sequel!) is now up!


End file.
